13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Courtney Crimsen
Courtney Crimsen is a recurring character on ''13 Reasons Why''. She is portrayed by Michele Selene Ang. Courtney is a popular student at Liberty High School. She is very intelligent, very manipulative and is generally liked by her peers. Courtney is Hannah's fifth reason for committing suicide; she spread sexual rumors involving Hannah around the school to save her reputation when a photo of her and Hannah kissing was leaked by Tyler. Along with Bryce Walker and Marcus Cole, she serves as one of the primary antagonists of the series. Early Life Throughout the Series Season 1 Courtney approached Clay as she saw him coming out of school and embraced him in a tight hug asking him how he was and told him that they all need to be there for each other, she continued telling him that Hannah killing herself didn't make sense, to which Clay agreed. After a while, she hugged him again and left before he could even say goodbye. Courtney and Marcus were having a meeting with Mr. Porter. Mr Porter was talking to them regarding the posters that were torn down. He asked Courtney if she thought Clay may have torn down the posters in the school hallway. Courtney denied this. Mr. Porter continues inquiring if Courtney was friends with Hannah, she affirmed with a side note that she only had a couple of classes with her. Courtney stated that there were times Hannah seemed a little emotional. Courtney dressed up Katy Perry as a part of the costume contest. She tried to get Clay's attention and told him that she was worried about him, and asked why he didn't join the costume contest. The whole school had participated, with the exception of Clay. Then there was a flashback of Courtney, sitting down in the same spot in class, telling Hannah she was going to get in trouble. She told Hannah to watch and learn as she laid her head right side down and joins her hand to her head making an example of how Hannah should be sneakily getting some sleep. Courtney tells Hannah that with her schedule, power nap is an essential thing for her after Hannah asks "You sleep in class?". Hannah tells Courtney she couldn't sleep last night and Courtney asks Hannah, "Obsessing over the History exam?" to which Hannah denies, she then asks further questions, "About who you're gonna take to the Winter Formal?", to which Hannah is surprised people actually take people to the Winter Formal, they are then caught out by their teacher who asks for quiet study. Courtney then asks what else has her up at night. Hannah confesses that there could be a Peeping Tom at her house, outside her window. Jessica shushes them. Courtney talks a little quieter and carries on telling Hannah that nothing that interesting happens to her, Hannah tells Courtney that interesting isn't the first word that should come to mind, Hannah hinting that it's more creepy for her: "It's sort of awful". Courtney tells her she has to do something about it, Hannah asks for ideas, Courtney says she doesn't know but is willing to help. The teacher interrupts them again with a stern warning. Courtney writes something down on paper and shows it to Hannah, it reads "We set a TRAP!". Hannah quietly laughs, happily. We see Hannah and Courtney digging through some things. Courtney and Hannah lie to Courtney's Dad when he starts asking questions as he comes in. After her father leaves, Courtney continues rummaging and finds a flashlight telling Hannah it's for blinding bears, giving people time to run away. Courtney asks who Hannah thinks it is, Hannah says it could be a stranger she sees sometimes, walking with an umbrella on sunny days. Courtney shows Hannah how bright the light is, adding she may want to look away. We see Courtney come to Hannah's house, they sort out a plan, but things get a little out of hand as they drink alcohol and play a game of truth or dare, which ends up with Courtney and Hannah kissing, Hannah hears the clicking of someone taking a photograph and picks up the flashlight, first accidentally flashing it in Courtney's face and then to the window. Hannah realizes it's Tyler and then Courtney becomes suddenly really scared that it's someone from the school and walks out of Hannah's room ashamed and scared that someone knows she's gay that she doesn't trust and is also from their school. Hannah tries talking to Courtney, who pretends everything's fine and tries to brush off most things, until Tyler texts the photograph to almost over half the school, causing Courtney to push Hannah away and tell her to sternly stay away from her, causing Hannah to cry into her locker at their friendship being over because of Tyler. Hannah tried to reach out to Courtney, even though Courtney was trying to keep her distance. Eventually, she'd had enough of it approached her at her lunch table carrying her tray, uninvited, in hopes of being friends again. When Courtney's friends arrived, Courtney decided to invite Hannah to go to the school dance with her and her friends, to which Hannah agreed. Courtney was confronted by Montgomery concerning the photo of two "unidentified" girls kissing. Realizing that her reputation was on the line, she spread sexual rumors about Hannah, deepening Hannah's sense of loneliness and depression, thus becoming the fifth reason of why Hannah committed suicide. Clay, angered by Courtney's actions, makes Courtney drive to the cemetery to see Hannah's grave. He yells at her for being too cowardly to admit she was gay, and for throwing Hannah under the bus. Courtney insists that her circumstances were hard for her to deal with and that she never meant to hurt Hannah that bad. Courtney then returns to her car and drives away. Throughout the rest of the season, Courtney selfishly attempts to silence Hannah and stop the tapes from being heard, in fear that it would damage her reputation and make her seem guilty for Hannah's suicide. Many of the other people responsible for Hannah's suicide are disgusted by how vulgar Courtney reacts to Jessica and Hannah's rapes, claiming that they are only alleged. Courtney continually cowers and denies what Hannah says throughout the season. Courtney's Mistake (Reason #5) Courtney is Hannah's reason number 5 of why she committed suicide. At the Winter Formal, Hannah and Courtney are talking to each other again, even dancing with each other, but as the school rumors about an anonymous student being gay, get on top of Courtney she defends herself, when Montgomery figures it out and confronts Courtney about being gay, she throws Hannah under the bus and lies to Montgomery, when Montgomery confronts Hannah, he tells her what Courtney just said to him: "Courtney says you asked her for a three-way, and I don't blame you she's hot..She confirmed that not only did Justin finger you but that you went down on him.", which makes Hannah hate Courtney and feel more lonely and depressed than she already is as the school rumors spread and Courtney does nothing but protect and defend her own. Personality On the exterior, Courtney is sweet, mindful, caring and friendly. She organizes many events in school, claiming to do it for her fellow students. She does help people, sometimes when it benefits her, other times out of the actual goodness of her heart. But on the inside, she's selfish, cruel, arrogant, manipulative, cowardly, uncaring and unconcerned about others well-being. The thing she cares about most is protecting her reputation and absolutely refuses to admit that she is a lesbian due to having two fathers. She does most things in school to expand her influence and strengthen her farce of being good and caring, though under pressure, she'll always think of herself first. She's not only so selfish, she sacrifices a friend to save her reputation, she agrees with covering up Bryce's rapes to have the tapes silenced because she is too afraid to admit being gay and shows no remorse towards Hannah and Jessica for being raped by him. She also doesn't shun Bryce for his crimes, even at one point calling him "an alleged rapist" because of his status on the campus, unlike Tyler who she self-righteously shames for being a stalker. She refuses to admit that the tapes are true, calling the dead girl an "unstable, jealous liar." She refuses to accept being responsible for her part in Hannah's suicide showing that she is completely arrogant. When Tyler suggests turning in Bryce as a scapegoat for the school, she no doubt considers this, wanting to get out of the situation. Ultimately, Courtney is a complete coward who will always put herself ahead of others, though she isn't totally ignorant to other people's pain. She cried tears of guilt when Clay brought her to Hannah's grave, but her selfishness prevailed, thus she continues to oppose the truth for her own sake. Physical Appearance Courtney's sense of style is very preppy and she always looks very put together. She likes to wear dresses, skirts, button up shirts, and sweaters, and is hardly (maybe not ever) seen wearing pants. She has short, straight black hair that she almost always styles with a headband. Courtney is also often seen carrying a stack of books or a bag of some sort. Relationships Courtney is secretly a lesbian and had an interest in Hannah, whom she was friends with prior to the Winter Ball. Having two gay fathers stops her from telling others that she is a lesbian, because she is afraid that people will point to her fathers being the reason for this. Due to this fear she doesn't have any sort of relationships with boys. She tried to seduce Zach. Courtney and Hannah started out as acquaintances that had a few classes together, but soon became friends. Hannah soon tells Courtney that she thinks she has a stalker (who is later revealed to be Tyler) and Courtney helps Hannah come up with a plan to confront her stalker. Later that night, Courtney goes over to Hannah's house and the two decide they need "courage" to confront the stalker, so they get drunk off of Hannah's parents' stash of liquor. They begin playing Truth or Dare on Hannah's bed, which leads to Hannah taking off her bra underneath her shirt, and Courtney taking off her shirt but leaving her bra on. After that, Courtney dares Hannah to kiss her, which leads to them making out on Hannah's bed. Hannah gets distracted by the noise of a camera shutter outside of her window and reveals the stalker to be Tyler Down, the school photographer. Courtney freaks out and immediately rushes out of Hannah's house. The next day, Hannah sees Courtney at school and Courtney is very uneasy and anxious to be seen around Hannah. Hannah goes to talk to Tyler and he agrees to delete the pictures he took of them, but then asks Hannah on a date. Hannah simply laughs in disbelief and exits, leading Tyler to angrily send the photo of her and Courtney kissing around the school. Courtney confronts Hannah at her locker and is visibly upset, crying and yelling at Hannah that "you of all people should know what a picture can do to a person's life". Later, at the dance, Montgomery brings up the photo to Courtney, and Courtney panics and tells him that Hannah is actually kissing a girl named Laura and that she liked to participate in three-ways, and also that when she and Justin were at the park, he fingered her and she "went down on him, too". This rumor totally destroyed Hannah's already-fragile reputation, ended Courtney and Hannah's friendship, and led to Courtney being #5 on Hannah's list of reasons why she killed herself. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Trivia To be added. Gallery Courtney and Clay.jpg Courtney and Clay(1).jpg Courtney and Hannah.jpg Courtney and Hannah(1).jpg Courtney Hannah and Jessica.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:LGBT